


Flying High

by starlight_and_seafire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone knows the Millennium Falcon has seen a lot of action, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: For the first time in what feels like ages, Poe can practically taste freedom, the ability to take the day off and just be, without the burden of war and the subsequent rebuilding following the Resistance’s victory over the First Order resting on his shoulders.He’s not leaving it behind for good. He could never do that. But for now it is nothing but sweet, sweet freedom, as he and Rey leave on a week-long trip to relax, rejuvenate, and recover.It’s a flight to remember.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say the Vanity Fair picture from their May issue with Poe sitting in the co-pilot's seat of the Millennium Falcon was very inspirational.

For the first time in what feels like ages, Poe can practically taste freedom, the ability to take the day off and just be, without the burden of war and the subsequent rebuilding following the Resistance’s victory over the First Order resting on his shoulders.

He’s not leaving it behind for good. He could never do that. But for now it is nothing but sweet, sweet freedom.

He stretches his arms over his head and lets out a pleased sigh, face raised toward the warm sunshine, before turning to Finn and giving him a brief, albeit flippant, salute and crooked grin.

“No pressure or anything, but command is now yours.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “No pressure, right . . .” he trails off as a matching grin appears on his face.

Rey finishes saying goodbye to Rose before stepping between Finn and Poe to give Finn, her first — and best — friend a lingering hug.

“Hey!” Poe exclaims, indignant. “I didn’t get my chance yet.”

He can’t quite hear Rey’s response muffled as it is in Finn’s neck, but he just shrugs and steps forward, his arms going around the both of them. A moment later and Rose joins in, the four of them a tangle of arms as they say goodbye.

The plan is only for them to be gone a week. But still, there’s more than a few tears and repeated goodbyes before Rey and Poe make their way up the ramp of the Millennium Falcon.

Poe reaches down to grasp Rey’s hand, stroking his thumb softly over her knuckles, and for all the softness in the gesture, he feels an energy, an excitement that verges on giddiness, simmering just beneath his skin.

They walk into the cockpit together and he takes a moment as he passes through the entrance to just breathe the legendary ship in. It’s not the first time he’s been here. Hells, he’s even sat in the pilot’s seat, taking control while the equally-as-legendary Lando Calrissian gave up command to fix a problem in the Falcon’s system.

It never gets old, though.

Rey lets go of his hand and he watches with a content smile as she heads to the pilot’s seat, her movements confident and assured, fingers already deftly maneuvering over the controls to initiate the startup sequence. Then she glances at him over her shoulder, a cocky smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “You just gonna stare or are you gonna help me pilot this bird, flyboy.”

He’s quite content to stare, but instead just says, “Haven’t been a flyboy in a while.”

“Once a flyboy, always a flyboy . . . General,” she teases, throwing him a wink as she finishes the startup procedures.

He’s unsure whether it’s the use of his title or the way Rey teases him that sends the shiver running up his spine, but he sits down in the co-pilot’s seat, his body easily swamped in the chair made to accommodate the size of a Wookie, and helps her finish up the pre-flight sequence.

Without further preamble, the ship lifts off the ground, the transition from earth to air practically seamless under Rey’s talented hands.

With a sly little smile, she says “My ship, my rules. But maybe you can have a little fun, too.”

Then she quickly maneuvers a few toggles and Poe realizes with a jolt of surprise that she’s switched the primary piloting capacity to him.

“Take us to the stars, General.”

A swooping sensation takes flight in the pit of his stomach, and without further ado, he takes them up and out of the planet’s atmosphere.

Poe flips one switch and then another and slowly guides the controls until the ship does exactly as he wants. Somewhere in the last few moments before they jump into hyperspace, he gets the sensation that he’s being watched and glances toward Rey.

She’s biting her lip, but she’s not looking at him . . . at least not at his face. Her eyes seem focused on his hands, and he can’t help but reach out and slowly adjust a toggle just to watch her eyes follow the movement.

He can’t resist teasing a bit, even as an answering hunger takes root in the pit of his stomach. “Everything alright, sunshine?”

“Just admiring the way you fly, General,” she says, her voice deeper than normal, her eyes traveling slowly from his fingers and up his arms until she meets his eyes.

He can’t help but respond in kind, his eyes roaming over her face and down her body, sees the way she’s shifting in her seat, her thighs pressed together. He has to take a deep breath in, already wanting her so badly, needs his hands and mouth on her now.

She glances out the cockpit window towards the stars racing past them and then down at the controls. “Can we? Do you—?” She trails off. Sometimes she’s still so unsure about asking for what she wants.

But here, though, Poe easily grasps her meaning. “Yeah. Yeah, whatever you want, it’s yours.”

He’s easily got the most room sitting in the Falcon’s co-pilot’s seat, and with one more glance at the controls to make sure they’re safely on autopilot, Rey practically throws herself into his lap, one leg on each side of his.

He cranes his neck up to meet her in a kiss, no preamble, just a heated press of lips, her hand in his hair angling his head so she can deepen it immediately. He feels her other hand bumping into his stomach and chest as she struggles to take her belt off one-handed, reluctant to let go of his hair where she can give it short, gentle tugs to keep him where she wants him.

He eases her hand away from her belt with his own, smiling against her lips when she whimpers at the seeming delay in getting their clothes off.

But with her hand now free, she starts stroking at his neck and the part of his chest exposed by the V of his shirt, and despite how very good, how very distracting, that action feels, he’s able to undo her belt and start the somewhat complicated process of unwinding the flowing fabric that hangs down her torso.

She doesn’t the patience to wait, not right now, and within mere moments the fabric and her shirt lay crumpled in a pile next to them and her hands drop to her pants, before she pauses, arches an eyebrow and asks “ Why are you still dressed?”

He would laugh if he didn’t understand the neediness that’s written all over her face, the same feeling that burns just beneath his skin too. It’s been a long war, a long separation, and now they’re finally free to be together. So he can’t help but give in to his own need and pulls her close eager to taste her once again, sucking her lower lip into his mouth with a pleased groan.

She goes eagerly, her body relaxing into his where she sits straddled across his lap. Her hand goes back to tugging at his collar, slipping her hand inside to stroke at his skin even as she seems less than pleased by the obstacle of the buttons in her way.

But then she rolls her hips down, pressing into his hard cock, and a spark of pleasure fizzes down his spine as her quiet gasp of pleasure mingles with his own.

He’s suddenly aware of two things: one, it would have been nice if he had listened to her and undressed when she posed her question earlier, as he’s suddenly very aware of the tightness of his pants around his cock and the far-too-many layers between the two of them.

The second is that he wants to hear her make that sound over and over and over again.

His lips drop to the corner of her jaw, a favorite spot of hers and she tilts her head back on a sigh. Then, while holding her close, he rolls his hips up into hers.

She gasps, the pleased noise sudden and sharp in the confined space of the cockpit. He just grins and sucks a kiss beneath her ear.

“Again,” she gasps out, one of her hands pulling at the fabric at his shoulders, the other near his waist. She’s attempting to pull off his shirt, trying to get at his skin, but seems a bit distracted.

But the lady made her request and he’s more than happy to oblige, easing her closer to his chest as he rolls his hips against her again.

She moves with him, grinding down, seeking the friction against her clit and the sensitive skin of her cunt, and her gasps are getting higher-and-higher pitched against his ear.

He wonders if he can make her come like this. But she’s the pilot, she’s in charge of this particular flight and the Falcon, too.

“What do you want?” He asks, never stopping the grind of their bodies against each other.

“I need – I need,” she moans, and he waits eagerly for her response, wanting to give her whatever she wants, everything she wants. If she wants to come, still half-clothed grinding against him, he’ll give it to her. For his part, he knows with her breathing heavily and gasping his name over and over into his ear, her hips pushing down into his, her muscles eagerly straining under his hands as she chases her pleasure — well, he knows with her so hot and sweet above him, he could come like this, too.

Or if she wants to ride him, another favorite of hers, with a view of the stars before her, he would give her it all.

But now, one of her hands skates down from his shoulder to his forearm to his hand, grasping it and urging it towards the waistline of her pants.

He grins, not surprised, not with the way she had been staring at his hands as he worked the controls earlier.

She finally meets his eyes, cheeks flushed pink, eyes bright. “Please?”

“Anything you want, sunshine,” he says, and her sweet smile is cut off when her mouth turns into a perfect O, gasping as his fingers slip down and brush slippery sweet against her cunt.

She’s already so worked up that it doesn’t take long. He rubs the pad of his finger over her clit, letting her hips dictate the speed. As her hips keep rolling, he slides two fingers down to play against her entrance before easing in gently.

“Does it feel good, sweetheart? Looks like it feels good,” he asks huskily, his lips against her ear.

The whimper she makes sends a bolt of lust straight through him, and she says “So good. It’s so, so good,” and he rolls her clit once more, a little harder this time cause she likes the pressure, and then she’s shaking apart in his lap, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as her climax rocks through her.

He’s straining against his pants, almost painfully hard now, but he’s not about to move her while she pants through the afterglow, her body warm and sweet in his arms.

Then she’s mouthing against his neck and jaw and her hands drop to his pants, working his button open and his fly down, and he’s lifting his hips as he tries to keep up with her. She eagerly works his pants down and then her own before falling back into his lap, her lips meeting his for a bruising kiss.

After a lifetime of deprivation she was always eager for more, and he’ll do anything to give her whatever she wants. Especially if it means watching pleasure wash over her face again and again.

She nips at his lip and grins. “Ready for the flight, General?”

He smiles up at her. “With you, Commander? Always.”

She’s smiling at him even as she takes him in hand and lifts up before slipping him into her with a contented sigh.

She sinks down and he’s overcome with how good it feels, warm and wet and velvety. She stays still for a long moment, and he sighs into her skin, just enjoying the moment, the feeling that they could finally be together without a war and the fate of the galaxy bearing down on them.

He kisses her shoulder and she begins to move, a gentle, rolling motion that he feels along every nerve ending.

He kisses her neck and shoulders and along the collarbone which he can’t help but gently nip at. Her hips stutter as she gasps and the next time her hips meet his there’s more power behind it, more speed, as she races toward pleasure.

He can’t resist looking at her face to watch the countless and amazing microexpressions play across it. The stars, nothing but a blur in hyperspace, rush behind her, and it’s a powerful feeling that somehow, in the vast expanse of the galaxy, it’s just him and her, brought together despite everything.

He’s a little awestruck, so overwhelmed by this woman and his love for her that it must show on his face as she slows down, hips gentling as she brings a hand to his cheek.

Her eyes are still bright from her pleasure, but there’s something softer in them now, too. “What is it?”

He searches her eyes, unsure how he can verbalize his thoughts. Then he remembers that this woman is one of the most perceptive people he knows and maybe, just maybe, he can show her.

“Turn around,” he says throatily, and her eyes become curious before she nods, both groaning as she slips off him to heed his instruction. She settles back down atop him and he eases her back against his chest, both sighing as their skin meets once more.

The angle doesn’t work quite as well, not in the oversized seat in the Falcon, and it’s more of a slow grind than anything. But still, the pleasure grows as they begin to move again.

He wraps an arm around her middle, keeping her close as they rock gently together. He’s watching her face, the way the starlight illuminates her profile, and he sees the moment that she’s hit with the same powerful feeling he had felt moments earlier.

She gasps, the sound less of pleasure and more of awe. “Oh, Poe,” she says, voice soft, says his name again even as she angles her head toward his for a kiss, her hips pressing harder down into his. “I love you.”

He’s helpless to her, always has been, and he can’t help but respond, whispering her name over and over again, the arm around her middle keeping her close as he palms a breast, the other reaching down to rub her clit, desperate for her to crest once more.

She keeps her head angled to his, her arm reaching back to entangle her fingers in his hair as she brings their lips together once more, and this time when she hits her peak, she’s gasping his name into his mouth. It’s enough to push him over the edge, and he presses his hips up into hers once more as the pleasure races up his spine as he reaches his own climax.

She eases off him but doesn’t go far, just twists far enough around to curl up in his lap. He’s happier than he’s been in a long time. Not because of the sex, though he will never get enough of her, could never get enough of her, but because she’s safe and happy here in his arms.

They need to clean up, but right now, he’s content to remain where they are, Rey in his lap with her head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He’s got a hand stroking up and down her spine, and the pleased murmurs coming from the back of her throat remind him of a lothcat, and everything feels warm and _good_ . . .

Then, “Oh, kriff,” he suddenly exclaims, voice amused. Rey makes a quiet inquiring sound into his collarbone. He laughs. “We just had sex in the Falcon!”

Rey snorts and pokes him in the side, not even lifting her head. “Better hope that Chewie never finds out.”

_Oh, kriff. _

_He would be in _so _much trouble._

He drops a kiss into her hair and smiles.

_Worth it._

He feels her lips press an answering kiss into his skin, her body relaxing further into his own as the stars race by outside.

_Absolutely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> All my apologies to Chewie.


End file.
